Season 4
The fourth season of Friends premiered in September 1997 and ended in May of 1998''. '' Season summary In the Season 3 finale, Ross enters a room and says hello to an unseen person. In the season premiere, it's revealed he has entered Rachel's room, and in it he finds Rachel spreading Bonnie's bald head with lotion. Bonnie goes to bed. Ross decides to break up with Bonnie to get back together with Rachel, who writes a letter to him. Rachel is willing to reconcile with Ross only on condition that he accepts that the letter "does." In other words: he has to accept full responsibility for everything that went wrong during their relationship. Ross was too tired to read a 36-page letter in the early hours of dawn ("Fifteen pages - front and back!"). When Bonnie hears this she tells Rachel to leave Ross alone as Bonnie tells her she's still in love with Ross Meanwhile, Chandler and Joey are with Monica at the beach, where she gets stung by a jellyfish. Joey, who saw a feature on the Discovery Channel, suggests peeing on the bite. But he gets the stage-fright, so Chandler does it. In doing this, he ends his continuous speculations of a relationship with Monica. Despite defining Chandler a cute, great guy, Monica calls him, "the guy who peed on me." Not long after, Chandler and Joey are robbed in broad daylight. For a while, they fill the apartment with rusty patio furniture and a canoe (The One With The Cat). Having learned the truth about her birth mother (Phoebe Abbott), Phoebe is extremely disappointed. She storms off, never wanting to see her birth mother again. Abbott tracks her daughter down and starts an uncomfortable, moderately friendly rapport with her daughter. It's during this season that Lisa Kudrow (who plays Phoebe) becomes pregnant. This is written in the show as her surrogate pregnancy, which she goes through for her brother and his new wife, Alice Knight. Joey dates an actress named Kathy, who Chandler has a crush on. Chandler and Kathy fall for each other, sharing a kiss while she is still seeing Joey. Kathy breaks up with Joey, not wanting him to find out about the kiss she shared with Chandler. Chandler's guilt is so great that he buys new furniture for their empty apartment, finally telling Joey about his romantic encounter with Kathy. Joey becomes so angry that he sends off the stuff Chandler bought, until Chandler resolves the issue by spending Thanksgiving in a box (The One With Chandler In A Box). Chandler and Joey make up, and Joey encourages Chandler to date Kathy. Chandler breaks up with Kathy when she sleeps with her co-star. Thanksgiving this year is awkward for Monica, who invites Dr Timothy Burke, Richard's son, to dinner. She kisses him, a brief lip contact which reminds her of her ex-boyfriend. Monica also starts a catering business with Phoebe, but that partnership ends when Monica accepts a job as head chef at Alessandro's. Monica's subordinates hate her, because she replaced the previous chef that was dearly loved. Following Chandler's suggestion, Monica fires Joey in a set-up and gains control of the kitchen. Monica and Rachel lose their apartment to Joey and Chandler, a result of a bet that they had made. To make matters worse for Rachel, her boss (Joanna) dies. As a result, Rachel is shunted in Personal Shopping at Bloomingdale's. Things improve for her in the dating department when she meets Joshua Bergin, who is a customer at Bloomingdale's. After several incidents which prevent Rachel from expressing her true feelings to him (including an unplanned opera visit which ends up with Rachel introducing Ross to his new girlfriend, Emily Waltham), she starts dating Joshua. Ross and Emily experience a whirlwind romance, which results in them deciding to get married in London, England. Rachel, in a panic, decides to propose to Joshua. Still in the process of finalizing his divorce, Joshua turns down Rachel's proposal and is eventually scared away. Ross sends out the invitations for his London wedding (The One With The Invitation), struggling with the idea of inviting Rachel. He finally decides to invite Rachel, who turns down the invitation due to the fact that she can't bear the thought of seeing Ross marry someone else. The friends, with the exception of Rachel and Phoebe, travel to London to witness their friend's wedding (The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 1). Monica helps Ross with the preparations for his wedding. Due to numerous issues, Emily decides to postpone the wedding. Ross insists that there is no point in postponing the ceremony, not understanding how important a beautiful wedding is to Emily, and the engagement is nearly called off. Monica helps Ross solve the problem by decorating the partially torn-down wedding hall, and the ceremony is back on track. The rehearsal dinner is a disaster for everyone: Ross can't convince his parents and future in-laws to settle their differences; Chandler can't deliver the toast; Joey is homesick, (until he meets one of Emily's bridesmaids); and Monica's mother makes cynical comments, while a drunken guest mistakes Monica for Ross's mother. Monica and Chandler both become depressed, resulting in them sleeping together. Ross' wedding day contains a few surprises: Ross almost catches Monica and Chandler in bed together; Rachel rushes off to London to tell Ross that she still loves him, only to realize that Ross is happy with Emily. Cast Main Cast Chistina Ricci as Bonnie Courteney Cox as Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing David Schwimmer as Ross Geller Recurring Cast Paget Brewster as Kathy Helen Baxendale as Emily Waltham Tate Donovan as Joshua Burgin Giovanni Ribisi as Frank Buffay Jr. Debra Jo Rupp as Alice Knight ' 'Michael G. Hagerty as 'Mr. Treeger ' Trivia * On the Season 4 DVD disk set, the box is missing the number "4" on the side of the disk casing. See also * Friends: The Complete Fourth Season * Season 4 Actors * Season 4 Characters * Episodes Episode List Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Seasons Category:Season 4 redone Category:Friends Janine fashion business Category:Season 2